kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Hello, Kate Hello Kate, We have a Vandal I need you to take a look at this Long Time, no See hi kate WikiFauna We've got this crazy idea... MediaWiki Add-Ons Ya Game? Pinging The Vault ---- Erm, your "ping" has been answered. Just thought I should let you know here, in case you were expecting the response here or something. Nitty 03:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) new talkbubble Howdy. Talk Bubble Image Gummi Missions again Deletions Since you're active at the moment, would you mind heading over to the Pages For Deletion? There's a lot there to be deleted. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) WTF???? WHAT ARE WRONG WITH MY POST GO TO HELL i take 1:00 hour of my life to help some guys that have the jponesse versoin of the fgame and you go and delet my post GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Tytyop 02:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC)tytyop :Yeah, the one on my page was much worse; I suggest you see it to make the decision to perma-ban or block simpler. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ya got him right there. We have a serious unprofessional user caught red-handed. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I say block him for like a week.--NinjaSheik 02:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I'd have acted in this tendency too. But if someone cusses at even the least of my friends on KHW, you don't have troisnyxétienne's miséricorde anymore. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Damn. So what do we do with him ? Also, I need you to take a look at this - Lon3wolf just started an issue on his page and I think we need all staff to see this. Please. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Blog I was wondering, Lady Kate, if I could use my blog like a journel...Is that okay?--NinjaSheik 03:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Archive image COLON ME MISSES YOU TO HECK.... PLEASE BLOCK THIS IP! Have you noticed ? Wish me Luck Community Portal Request! Au secours Might not be over yet :c There's another conflict goin' on with the Erauqs character though it's sorta extending to other characters as well. Kaihedgie 02:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the permaprotect, but I just hope this draws to a close... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not a permaprotect, just for the day. I really don't want to block the talk page of a developing article permanently so we do have a place to post findings on more accurate information once we get them. Seriously, guys. Keep your cool and, to borrow Wikia's expression, don't feed the trolls. That guy made provocative comments and a whole bunch of you just kept throwing him more and more to chew on. If it gets that heated, just stop talking to him and alert one of us; we'll take care of it. I happened to see the end there and snip it before you guys alerted me, but I hate to think what would have developed had I not. I think I need to create a zen non-troll feeding training club or something around here for you hot-headed younguns. ^_^ [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Lady Kate. I'm so sorry...--'NinjaSheik' 03:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Magcloud I just realised this function actually worked. Think we could publish some printed stuff ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) On second thought, see this. Please. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Unblock